A New Change
by Rosemarie Alanna Ann Belikov
Summary: While leaving after a shift for work which she took over for a friend, Rose is attacked and left for dead. The owner of the company, Dimitri Belikov, is informed and instantly rushes to her side. He supports her throughout her therapy and eventually feelings become more then sympathetic.
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

**November 1st**

"You heading out?" Eddie asks me as I remove my red work shirt and put it into my black and red bag. He looks up at me and nods.

"Alright, you come in tomorrow?" I nod and put on my V-neck black shirt.

"Yeah, I'm planning on going out Friday so I'm going to pick up some extra shifts."

"Wasn't this an extra shift?" Mason asks me as he walks inside, setting his phone onto the counter and then hoisting himself up onto it. He then hands one of our friends a piece of paper that has an order for coffee on it. He takes it and then heads out.

"Yeah, I took Mere's shift for her because she wanted to go out with her boyfriend who came into town."

"Oh yeah, I forgot Tony was in town this week." He says. Eddie yawns and then leans back against the counter. "Well that was nice of you to take her shift."

"Thanks," I yawn. "But God damn am I tired. I need to get some fucking sleep before classes tomorrow. I have to get up at fucking four thirty to get ready for my first damn class."

Eddie blows a whistle through his teeth as he watches me. Mason picks up his phone and reply's a text. "Well have fun with that."

"I will, trust me." I sling my bag over my shoulder and then wave to the guys before leaving the store through the back. I've been working here at this store for almost a year now. It's not my dream job, but I need to support myself while I go through school. Eddie, Mason, and Meredith and I are really good friends of mine who I met here. We've gotten really close over the past year. While looking for my keys through my bags I didn't notice the people coming into the alley which is behind the restaurant. I hear a low whistle and look up at the two men who are now standing in front of me.  
Both are men. One of the men looks around twenty or something around that. He has sandy blonde hair, a weak build, he doesn't look very strong. But his eyes look... sinister. The other man must be in his thirties. He's looks strong, muscled. He has dark features and has a small scar underneath his eyebrow. My hand doesn't leave my bag, but instead begins to look for my Swiss. I try to make it discrete.

"Lookie lookie..." the young one says. I find my Swiss and take it out.

"Get away from me." I tell the two of them. They look at each other and then back at me.

"No way pretty lady," the older girl says. I flick out the knife and take a step back, towards the restaurant.

"Touch me and I'll scream." The younger man lunges towards me and somehow manages to knock the knife out of my hand, I try to scream but a hand is covering my mouth. There was a third man that I didn't see. I'm pulled back into his body and feel his erection pressing against me. I struggle to try and get away as the other men come towards us. I kick the man in the balls but he doesn't budge, just grunts. The man holding me shoves something into my mouth so that I can't scream and then throws me to the ground. The three of them get down onto the ground around me and I fight them as they undress me. I scream against the gag in my mouth but it's no use, I'm not going to be saved.

**EPOV**

It's been almost an hour and a half sine Rose left her shift and headed back to her place. Mason and I are now about to leave the restaurant. I throw up my notepad and then walk out of the back door, waiting for Mason to come out after me. I look up from my bag and freeze at what I see. Rose is on the ground, half naked from the waist down, her shirt has been pushed up and her bra has been broken, thrown near the rest of her clothes. Her hair is sprawled out around her on the cold wet ground.

"Fuck," I begin running to her, "Mason! Call the cops!"

"What!" He yells.

"Call fucking 911!" I yell back at him as I pull Rose into my arms, I check her pulse. She's breathing, alive, but freezing cold. I lift her up into my arms and then carry her back into the store. People begin to notice what's going on and begin to watch.

"Holy shit!" Mason says as he sees me setting Rose down, I throw my shirt over her lower body and then pull down her shirt. "Um, hello..." I stop listening to Mason as he talks to the emergency services.

"What the fuck happened?" My boss, the manager, yells as he runs over to us.

"I was leaving for my apartment after my shift and I found Rose outside, passed out on the ground, half naked. I think she was raped."

"They should be here in a few minutes. Fuck." He walks over to us and places a hand onto Rose's hand. He pulls it into his and interlocks their fingers. Mason has had a crush on Rose since she first began to work here almost a year ago. I know she doesn't feel that way towards him, but I can't tell him, it'd crush him. I take Rose's other hand and wait for the cops to arrive.

**DPOV**

"Hello?" I ask as I answer my work phone. I'm sitting in my office, working on files. God I hate doing this, working on files. It sucks, but I can't do anything about it, I haven't been able to for the past two years. Two years ago my father retired from his job here as CEO of the largest company in New York City. I'm fine with having taken over the job, but it's not what I want to do with my life. I want to write, travel the world. But I can't do that anytime soon. Sadly.

"Hello Mr. Belikov, I'm Joshua Cants, I'm the manager at your store and I need to report something, before the cops get to you." I sit up straighter in my seat and then pay more attention.

"Continue sir."

"Earlier tonight a worker at the store, a female, left through the back, prepared to go to her dorm room at the college she goes too, when she was attacked. One of her friends, another worker, found her, half naked, the girl had been gang raped. She's currently in the hospital; workers are talking to the police as we speak."

"Oh God... um, thank you for calling and telling me..."

"Of course, I thought you would want to be informed."

"Yes... would you mind telling me the girl's name? The girl who was..." I trail off.

"Oh, yes, her name is Rosemarie Hathaway."

"Thank you, goodnight sir."

"Goodnight Mr. Belikov." I hang up the phone and set it down. Oh God... God. I place my hands over my face and then rise from my seat. I can't do nothing about this... I need to go see her, the girl... Rosemarie Hathaway.


	2. Chapter 2

**DPOV**

**November 2nd**

_God. _

I walk into the hospital room where my employee, Rosemarie, sleeps. I cannot believe what happened to her, but I can. I run a hand through my hair as I see her lying in the bed. A man is sitting there, two men actually. They look up at me. One of the men is a redhead who only watches me for a moment before looking back to the woman. The brunette watches me still and then rises from his seat.

"Hello," he says.

"Hello," I say as I close the door gently, trying not to wake her. "Are you to friends of hers?"

"Yes, we are, who are you?"

"I am the CEO of the company she works at." The man's eyes grow slightly as he watches me.

"Oh..."

I nod. "Yes, um, has she woken up yet?"

"No, the doctors have her on pills that are keeping her pain away, they make her drowsy." I nod again. "Did someone tell you about what happened?"

I nod once more. "Yes, Joshua, the manager at the store told me about it the night it happened." I look back at the young girl in the bed. Her long dark hair frames her long, curved frame. She's beautiful, but beaten. Her beautifully structured face is bruised, her lip is busted. I shove my hands into my pockets and then look down at the ground. I need to do something for her, anything. She's a worker at my company and was hurt leaving her shift, a shift she wasn't even supposed to be working. If Joshua was correct she was only working extra shifts so that she can pay for college, living space, and the necessities of life. "Fuck..."

"Yeah, that's what I thought." The man says. I look up at the two of them and then clear my throat.

"What are your names?" I ask them.

"I'm Eddie," he cocks his head back at the man. "That's Mason. We're Rose's friends and co-workers."

"You work at the company?"

"Yes, we do. I was the one who found Rosemarie in the alley. Mason was the one who called the cops; we've known Rose since she first started working at the company."

"How long ago was that?"

"A little more than a year." Mason says as he continues to watch Rosemarie. "She's been working there for a little more than a year."

"Is there anything you need Mr. Belikov?" Eddie asks me. "Are you here for any specific reason?"

"I'm here to meet Rosemarie, to help her in any way I can. She's a worker at my company and this happened while she was leaving a shift, I can't just let her fend for herself after this."

"She's strong; she doesn't need some rich guy's money or help." Mason says. I look back at him and nod.

"That's up to her though. Did the doctors say when she would wake?"

"No, it's all up to her, when she wants to get up, she'll get up." Eddie says. I look over at Mason as he stands from his seat.

"I'm going to go get coffee. Want any?"

"No," Eddie says... He wasn't asking me so I just look back at Rose. Mason leaves the room and I look towards Eddie. "I'm sorry for him. He's... he's pissed that this happened to her, she was right outside, we could have walked twenty feet and could have helped get those guys off of her... but we didn't, we were too busy talking about what we were going to do the next night... I'm pissed off too, but he is more pissed then me because..."

"He loves her."

"He thinks he loves her. He's had a crush on her since they first met, but it's not going to happen. Rose doesn't feel the same way about him." Eddie runs a hand through his hair and then shakes his head. "I can't fucking believe I let this happen!"

"You couldn't have known this was going to happen. You couldn't have known that she was going to be attacked. There was no way you could have possibly helped her."

"You don't know that..."

I don't reply. Instead I take out my notepad and write down my number on a piece of paper. I hand it to Eddie. "When she wakes up, please call me." He nods.

"I will..."

"Thank you." I walk to the door and open it.

"I think it's really great that you are so concerned about your workers. I've never met anyone who cares about the people who work for them."

"I'm glad you think that. I will speak with you later, Eddie." I leave the room and head to my car.

**RPOV**

Shit I hurt. I open up my eyes and instantly regret it. Fuck! It burns! I look around the room and see that I'm in the hospital. Why the hell am I here? I try to sit up and stop. Ow. What the hell? I look to the side as I hear someone say my name.

"Mason."

"Oh God Rose. Here." He helps me sit up and then sits on the bed next to me.

"W... what happened?"

"You... you were attacked outside of work when you were leaving... Rose you were gang raped."

"What? No I wasn't." He nods.

"Yes, you were. That's why you're here." I look to the door as Eddie walks inside. He stops when he sees me.

"Rose... you're awake."

"She just did." Mason says as he takes my hand.

"Eddie... was I gang raped?" I ask him. "Was I?"

He watches me for a long moment before nodding. I think about the night before... I was leaving the building... they surprised me, knocked my Swiss out of my hand, there was a third person that I didn't know was there. They threw me to the ground and took off my clothes. Then all I remember was the pain, the pain of them hurting me. I tried to fight them, and they would hurt me when I did. I don't remember how long it was, but I do remember that they all had their turn with me.

"Rose... are you ok?" I look up at Eddie and realize that I'm crying.

"I... I was a virgin."


	3. Chapter 3

**DPOV**

**November 4th**

I walk into the hospital that Rosemarie is being kept in. I got a call from Eddie a short while ago that she woke up. Apparently she was very upset. I go to the elevator and head up to her room. I walk down to it and see that she is alone in the room, sitting up in the bed, eyes closed. I watch her for a moment; she raises her hand and wipes a tear off of her cheek. She mumbles something and I knock on the door. Rosemarie looks up and watches as I walk inside.

"Hello," I tell her. She watches me for a moment and then clears her throat.

"Hello," she says.

"I'm Dimitri Belikov; I am the CEO of the company you work at." The company you were hurt at.

"Why are you here?" She asks me.

"I'm here to speak with you. I heard about what happened."

"And?"

"I want to speak with you." I tell her once again. "Try to help you."

"Help me? You can't fucking help me, I'm sorry for my language and attitude but I truly don't give a fuck right now."

I nod. "I understand. I do." I walk farther into the room and sit down in one of the chairs that Eddie and Mason were sitting at when I first came here. "Rosemarie... I am so sorry about what happened to you when you were leaving the company. So damn sorry. I can't believe what happened happened. I feel like I need to do something to help you. I don't know what... but if you need anything just ask me. Please, I'll do anything for you."

"I don't want your pity."

"It's not pity."

"Then what is it? I've worked at your company for a fucking year and I've never heard of you, never met you, I know nothing about you and now all of a sudden after I get gang raped behind the company's building you popup..." I see another tear leave her eye and she looks away from me.

"Rosemarie... I hate my job, I do, I was given the company after my father retired not long ago, I don't want to do this with my life, which is why soon after my sister graduates I will give it to her, because she wants it. I want to travel the world and write, that's what I want to do with my life, so I apologize that I haven't been more active in the company, but I have been so damn busy with legal files and things of that sort that I am not able to come down and meet the people who work for me. I have cut time out of my day to come down here and meet you, find out a way to help you, I do not pity you. I fucking want to help you, I feel horrible that you were hurt outside of the company that you work at, and I want to help you if you need it. If you don't, fine! It doesn't hurt me at all! But if you need help, tell me so that I can help you, I don't care if it's the smallest of little things or the biggest, I'll help, not because I'm trying to look good, not because I want people to think highly of me, I'm doing this because I want to help a worker who was hurt."

She looks back at me and then takes in a deep breath. "Um... I don't like taking from people."

"Tell me what you need." I tell Rosemarie as I rise from my seat. I walk over to the bed and place my hand onto hers. "Please."

"Um..." she blinks a few times and then licks her lips."I... I was a virgin... the first time I had sex, which was supposed to be with someone I love and special, was with a random stranger who threw me down to a dirty alley floor and fucked me like I was an inanimate object. Damn it... I wish I could just forget what happened, go to bed and wake up the next day with no remembrance of what happened. I can't. I can't, and I can't wish that I hadn't take the shift because it would have happened to Meredith then, the person who's shift I took over. I can't do anything about this... I just have to pick my life back up and go back to work and to school. I can't just throw away my life, even though I want to more than anything." She's crying. She wipes away her tears and I pull her into me. "I wish they had just left me there, dead. It would have been better than this."

"No, don't say that. Death would not be better."

"Why not? I would be in sweet oblivion, not feeling pain, not having the memories of what happened."

"Maybe so, but just think about what you would be missing, a future job that you love, a life-partner, a family. Someone who will help you though the bad times and be there during the good. Rosemarie, would you like me to pay for therapy? So that you can work though this?"

She doesn't answer right away. "I don't want to go back to work... I can't... but I have too, I have to get my pay-check, money so that I can pay for dorm living and things for school... I barely even get by as it is..."

My heart aches for her. I rest my head on hers. I gently rock her. I gently kiss the top of her head, trying to soothe her. For a long time we sit with each other.

"C-can I have some time to think about it? Please?"

"Of course," I tell her. "Of course,"

"Do you have to get back to work?"

"No, I can stay here for a little while longer, if you want." She nods.

"Please, my friends, Eddie and Mason, had to go to work so they couldn't stay with me."

"I will stay here for as long as you want. As long as you want."


	4. Chapter 4

**DPOV**

**November 5th**

"No," Rosemarie tells me as we sit in her hospital room. "You can't. I can't ask you to do that for me."

"You aren't asking, I want to do this for you. Until you manage to get back on your feet and become stable once more, you will live in my guest room, and get therapy. I will pay for the things you need for school, food, everything."

"Dimitri, that's too much."

"I personally don't think it's enough," I tell Rosemarie. "But I know you won't accept anymore then that."

She runs a hand through her long hair and then nods. "Alright, I'll, I'll take your offer. Thank you."

I nod and take her hands. "When are you being released?"

"Tonight."

"Alright, I'll be here tonight, and after you are released I will take you to your dorm room and you will collect your things, we will then go out and get anything else you need, then go to my apartment."

**That Night**

**RPOV**

"No, you just met him." Mason says as he helps me pack the things he brought down for me.

"Mason, he's a good person, he's helping me."

"He's just trying to make himself look good."

"No, he isn't, he really isn't, Dimitri just wants to help me."

"He should help you by leaving you alone,"

"I don't want to be left alone, I'm thankful that he's helping me because otherwise I would not have a job, I would be messed up because I don't have the money to pay for therapy and I need it. I need it so badly Mason you have no idea." He doesn't reply, instead he walks over to me and hugs me.

"I hate that I can't help you Rose."

"I know... but you can help me, just be here for me. Be my friend." He nods.

"Anything, I'll do anything." The two of us break apart as the door to the room opens. Eddie walks out of the bathroom and Dimitri walks inside of the room.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi Dimitri," I say. "Um, my things are packed, and I'm ready to go."

"Alright, let me help you take them down."

"We can help her," Mason steps in. I look over at him and see him watching Dimitri. I shrug towards Dimitri and he nods. Eddie and Mason help me take my bags down to Dimitri's expensive car and help me put them inside. The three of us hug and then I get into the passengers seat. Dimitri gets into the drivers seat and we begin driving to my dorm. I give Dimitri directions, and that's all we talk about as we drive. I don't feel like talking about anything else. When we get there we go to my dorm room and he helps me back, during this my roommate comes inside.

"Rose!" I turn around and see Lissa standing in the doorway. I smile and get up from the ground. She runs to me and throws her arms around me. "I missed you so much! Are you ok? Eddie called me and told me what happened; I wish I could have come down to see you. I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok," I tell her. "I'm ok."

"What are you doing?" She asks as she notices my things.

"I'm packing, I'm quitting my job and I won't be able to pay for living here anymore. I'm moving in with the CEO of the company."

"The CEO? Why?"

"Because he's helping me. He's going to pay for therapy because what happened happened when I was leaving a shift there."

"But... I'll be alone then."

"I know... I'm sorry." She doesn't say anything else, she just hugs me.

"I'm going to miss you."

"We're still going to spend time together, a lot of time. You're one of my best friends." She smiles and we hug for a few more moments before breaking apart. I introduce Lissa to Dimitri and then she helps us pack my things. When we're done we say goodbye, that'd I'd see her later, and then take my things to his car. We then head to his apartment. Dimitri has a very large apartment. He can afford it. Dimitri shows me around the apartment and then shows me the guest room I will be staying in. He helps me take my things inside and then helps me unpack. By the time we are done I'm tired, exhausted. I sit down on the bed and run my hands through my hair. "Um... I think I want to get some sleep."

Dimitri nods. "Course, goodnight Rosemarie, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight," I tell him. After he leaves I change into my Pj's and then get under the warm covers. I close my eyes and the first things I see are my attackers face. I try to push them away, but I can't. Eventually I get so frustrated that I begin to cry. My crying turns into sobbing. I sit up in the bed and wipe away my tears. I don't want to see there faces anymore. I can't see there faces anymore. I look up as the door to the guest bedroom opens slightly.

"Can I come in?" Dimitri asks.

"Um, yeah." He walks inside and over to the bed. He sits down next to me and wraps his arms around me. "How do you do it? How do you know how to help me so easily?" He doesn't answer, just manages to get me to calm down. Dimitri lays me down after I stop crying and then lies down besides me, arms around me.

"I don't know how I do it. I just do. Maybe it's because I am close with my sisters, who were always upset, so I figured out a way to calm them. Just... I just learned how to do it. Would you like me to stay here?"

"Please, please." Dimitri pulls the blankets over me and then cuddles up against me. I should feel uncomfortable about this, but I don't. For a long time I'm quiet, thinking about the man who is holding me. When I fall asleep, I fall asleep thinking about his face.


End file.
